Soul Mates
by EastSeaFishy
Summary: Death Walkers, commonly misconceived as Vampires, are the natural keepers of order, but what happens when these guardians fall in love? Can they save their destined others or will death claim them? A Super Junior Fanfiction.
1. Eldritch Encounters

Disclaimer: raelynn gross and I do not own Super Junior.

Death Walkers, commonly misconceived as Vampires, are the natural keepers of order, but what happens when these guardians fall in love? Can they save their destined others or will death claim them? A Super Junior Fanfiction - multiple pairings to be revealed.

Raelynn approached me with an idea for a Super Junior story, and I quite liked where it was headed. This is the result of a collaboration between the two of us. Rated T for now, but ratings are subject to change. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the torch lit marble hallway. Cloaked figures turned away as the dark figure stalked past, his eyes red with rage. The marble doors ahead marked the home of Death.<p>

When he entered six others turned to him.

"You're late," Death snarled from the far end of the table, its black clothes ruffling as it bristled. The newcomer unconsciously flinched as thin, white, bony fingers tightened over the chair handle before his eyes.

"Sorry, master. I was low on blood and had to feed." The teen bowed, his own black clothes flowing neatly behind him. The others quickly followed his lead, silently awaiting their master's orders. Death's cold blank stare grazed over them before the bony fingers that were once tightly clutched around the chair handle quickly flicked through the air. The six other occupants in the room shut their eyes, seeing the telepathically transmitted images flickering behind closed lids.

"This is your next task, my servants of the night, do not fail me." rasped the cloaked man. The six other occupants of the marble room bowed once more before departing through the ebony double doors. With the images burned into their minds, the six men quickly departed for their destination in the world below: South Korea's capital, Seoul.

* * *

><p>Dark chocolate eyes glared over the city of Seoul. Death had ordered him here to take the life of a certain boy with blond hair. The picture was still fresh in his mind as he waited for the target to arrive below him. His dark hair grazed his face as the wind picked up, and he closed his eyes, allowing a series of strong scents to wash over him.<p>

The sudden scent of strawberries caused him to freeze. He breathed deeply as his eyes zeroed in on the target below him. He fell gracefully from the twelve-story building with the hint of a smile on his face, landing softly on the ground below. The target would soon pass the alley he had secluded himself in. As the lithe silhouette passed by, a soft chuckle escaped the teen's thin lips before he made his move.

In a swoop, he had his target enfolded in his arms, held tightly to prevent the target's escape. But this target was not like any of the others he had encountered before. He could hear the human's blood racing, but the body was lax, without any intention to struggle. Shrugging the brunette's chocolate eyes turned a lustful red as he basked in the sound of the target's heart pounding away and his blood racing beneath his skin.

"If you want to kill me, then do it." the target whispered, his smooth voice and soft touch making the black-cloaked figure pause in surprise, unwillingly relishing the tingling down his spine. "If not," the target paused, "then let me go."

The brunette felt dizzy, and the target's smell had become overwhelming. These bothersome feelings – were they really just because of the target's presence? It couldn't be, and yet he knew that no matter where this blond teen went he would be able to find him. His black garments flowed lightly as a breeze rustled through the alley. His lips trembled as his teeth elongated in response to the burning desire to mark the man he had captured in his embrace.

"Why?" the brunette whispered blindly, his lips barely moving as the target stood still, calmly waiting for his attacker's decision. His world spun as his mind fought to stay clear, despite the target's intoxicating scent. He needed to get away before something, anything, happened. He had to calm his mind because there was no way could he complete this mission in his current state. His rising body temperature made the cool night in Seoul uncomfortable. And that temperature kept rising.

Releasing the man before him, he quickly backed away and disappeared into the darkness of the alley. The target watched stunned before falling the ground, finally releasing a shaky sigh.

"Was he really going to kill me?"

* * *

><p>The higher he rose, the cooler the air got. It was a welcomed relief from the abnormal amount of heat his body was radiating. The ebony-colored cloth swirled around him as the rose above the lights of Seoul. His heart, which had stopped thumping eons ago, slowly began to feel vibrant and warm once more. Once again, he felt alive as sweat covered his face. The target had stirred up emotions and feelings he had not felt in such a long time. Four hundred years to be exact.<p>

Only one other Death Walker, to his knowledge, had ever experienced something like this before. Taking a deep breath, he decided to visit that older Death Walker, a walker by the name of Kim Heechul.

Taking one last look at the now shaking human in the alley meters below him, he disappeared into the air, mind in turmoil.

* * *

><p>The target looked up at the sky, staring, unknowingly to him, at the exact spot in which the Death Walker he had recently encountered disappeared.<p>

_That man, who was he? I felt so calm near him and yet, my heart beats so loud and fast, as if I've run a marathon. And his eyes, they were so strange – red orbs the color of blood, lust rampaging within them._

The teen shuddered as he picked himself up from the ground.

_Just thinking about the dark stranger has my blood racing and my stomach twisting in both fear and need, but fear and need of what? This dark figure that will now haunt my dreams… Do I really want to see him again? _

As he walked out of the alley and back onto the bright streets, the teen shielded his eyes, smiling sarcastically.

_The perfect end to a horrible day._

He paused, feeling his heart pounding away in his chest.

_But if he had truly wanted me dead, why did I feel so safe under his gaze?_

* * *

><p>"Love." Heechul grinned showing off two rows of perfectly aligned, white teeth.<p>

"Love?" the young Death Walker scoffed. Hankyung, the reason for Heechul's exile, and the human Heechul had fallen in love with, walked into the parlor holding a drink for his lover.

"Yes, Donghae, love. And I would be careful since he happens to be your assigned target." Heechul warned, taking a sip of the drink before giving his lover a kiss on the lips. Hankyung smiled before taking the glass, bowing, and leaving them alone once again. "I am very familiar with how Death takes his followers falling for their human targets."

"This is love? I only just met him today, and I even tried to kill him!" Donghae moaned, grasping his hair and falling to his knees before the older man.

"We are what the humans call vampires, although their understanding of our culture is limited and superficial. But due to our culture, we end up finding our soul mates by instinct. You may not even know the person, or have any connection with him or her. But when you experience what you and I have experienced, you can hardly deny that there's attraction." Heechul smirked. "This occurs when our souls, if that is what you wish to call them, connect with that of our destined other." Heechul explained lifting the younger one up off the floor.

"So your saying my target just happens to be my destined soul mate?" Donghae asked skeptically.

"Why do you make it sound like I'm lying? Aish, this is why I never speak with you brats – so rude and unattractive." Heechul huffed falling to his seat and calling for Hankyung. The older Death Walker was beginning to lapse back into his normal narcissistic attitude.

"Sorry hyung, but I can hardly accept that. I doubt the feelings were mutual." Donghae sighed.

"I wouldn't be so doubtful, Donghae." Hankyung explained as he walked back into the room. "When I first met Hee, I thought it was just a one sided thing myself. Weeks went by before either of us made a move. We had to spend time in each others presence, like real lovers, before either of us was even close to aware of the other's feelings." Donghae paused for a moment, considering the human's advice. Then he nodded abruptly before excusing himself and leaving Heechul's isolated home.

* * *

><p>Once again, Donghae found himself on a rooftop, except this time, the rooftop belonged to the target he was sent to kill. But could he kill him after Heechul had revealed that this was his destined mate? It was preposterous.<p>

"You're thinking too much." a new voice called, causing the other to turn quickly, poised to attack.

"Shindong-hyung," Donghae sighed. How had he missed the abrupt appearance of his hyung's presence?

"Are all targets really this hard for you to take? Death will not be happy." Shindong stated. "You know our problem. The Death Walkers are dying out, and we are trusting you to bring in more recruits."

Donghae closed his eyes in frustration. He could both feel and hear his target in the room below them, and it was grinding on his nerves. He took a deep breath.

"Sorry hyung, I will do better," Donghae promised, waiting patiently as the older Death Walker nodded and disappeared into the air. Donghae released another heavy sigh before jumping down and phasing through the window, creeping into the apartment with ease. He could hear the shower his target was taking and smiled. This was the perfect opportunity to search through his belongings and discover a means to terminate the man before he caused Donghae to become senseless and useless to Death, just as that Heechul had become.

* * *

><p>The shower had been very refreshing, but it had not helped him get the dark stranger out of his mind. As the blond teen exited the small bathroom, his hair suddenly stood on end.<p>

"I know you're there." he called cautiously, eyes searching the area for the intruder. Grabbing the bat that sat beside his bed, he crept closer to the slightly open window. That window only opened so much, so there was no way the intruder could have gotten in through there.

"You're foolish to try and kill me with a flimsy wooden bat." Donghae hissed playfully. The boy spun around in shock. Donghae smiled, his rows of sharp white teeth causing the blond teen's breath to hitch in his throat. Donghae's sharp senses amplified the sounds of his target's rapid breathing, and those sounds filled his head. The boy felt his heart begin to accelerate, and Donghae felt it too. He laughed at the boy's reaction.

"You again. Who are you?" the target asked trying to keep his voice even, though his breathing was beginning to make that more and more difficult.

"You won't be alive much longer to need to know that information, Lee Hyukjae." Donghae's voice was laced with lust and malice. Hyukjae blinked, gasping as Donghae suddenly appeared behind him, licking his neck. The feel of the dark stranger's tongue on his skin sent shivers through him, and a soft moan left his lips once the warm, ivory-like teeth met his skin.

Donghae paused at the soft sound, just as Hyukjae grabbed his arms tightly, fearfully, needfully. This human teen, he actually wanted to be bitten?

* * *

><p>"Two girls, somewhere in their twenties. Cause of death… undetermined." Kibum said as Leeteuk groaned beside him.<p>

"Fine, tell those two morgue newbies to take them to autopsy." Leeteuk ordered pointing to two E.M.S personnel neither had seen before.

"Okay." Kibum replied walking towards the two E.M.S men. "You two, what are your names?" Kibum asked as he approached them.

"The name's Kangin." the first man said as he smiled, exposing his teeth to the detective.

"And I am Choi Siwon." Siwon bowed earning him a quirked brow from Kibum.

"Okay, those two girls on the ground are to go to autopsy. Get them there as soon as possible." Kibum ordered before marching back to Leeteuk. Choi Siwon, why did that name sound so familiar?

"Kim Kibum. Hello, earth to Kibum!" Leeteuk called poking at the detective.

"What?" Kibum asked, finally snapping back to reality.

"They work for the units E.M.S team?" the taller man asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Kibum answered, both watching as the two men took the girls to their car.

* * *

><p>"Another two for Death – our ranks will grow soon." Kangin laughed as he leaned back into the chair.<p>

"We'll do our usual," Siwon responded, "let them do the autopsy tonight, and then steal them back and wait for them to undergo the change into Death Walkers."

* * *

><p>Upon sniffing the area, he found two distinct smells. One was definitely his target's smell, but the other was different. He calmly placed the second smell away in his mind, focusing on the smell of the man he was supposed to bite. The target was a gruff man, definitely in his late thirties.<p>

But the smell he had put away in the back of his mind – stinky tofu, he suddenly realized – was slowly getting stronger. Quickly he jumped behind his target, who had stepped out the back door of a restaurant for a smoke, and made quick work of biting the man. Concentrating hard, he quickly summoned a portal and sent the man to the under coven to meet Death and await his transformation. The stinky tofu smell suddenly rounded the corner and hit him full blast in the face.

"You're not human, are you?" the young teen asked, before nonchalantly stuffing another tofu ball into his mouth. The Death Walker smiled as the stinky tofu smell radiated towards him.

"No, I am not." he said, surprised by the young man's straightforwardness.

"The name's Henry, Henry Lau. You, Mr. Magic Man, are?" Henry asked.

"Zhou Mi." he said simply before walking away from the young teen. Henry smiled, his need for adventure riling up. Zhou Mi shook his head as he took notice of his new shadow. How would Death feel about this?

* * *

><p>He hated crying, but he felt so alone. He had thought going to university would mean meeting more mature people who wouldn't make fun of his size, but he had been wrong. If anything, he was made fun of more.<p>

"Stupid size, even shoe lifts don't work." He groaned as his head fell back against the brick wall of the alley he had hidden himself in. Tears raced down his cheeks as he cried silently, away from the stares of people out on the main streets.

The crying university student jumped slightly as a pair of black shoes appeared in front of him. Following the legs up, he froze. A man with fluffy dark hair covering his eyes smiled gently at him.

"Why so alone, little turtle?" The man asked, squatting down to the red-haired student's eye level. The student suspiciously eyed the newcomer's face, drying his own.

"You don't need to squat down to talk to me, you know. Everyone's always poking fun at how short I am and I don't need you doing the same." He groaned again, hugging his legs closer to his chest.

"I don't think you're that short." The man smiled, lending the student a hand to get off the ground. The student looked at the hand for a few seconds before accepting the help and standing up. He noticed, with a slight blush, the height difference between him and the stranger. The newcomer smiled before ruffling the petite boy's hair.

"Perfect size my little turtle. What's your name?"

"Kim Ryeowook. And you?" The newcomer's ear's prickled as he listened to the young man's angelic voice.

"You can call me Yesung."

* * *

><p>He had not anticipated his target to be a psychopathic nut job. While he was draining his target's blood, the target had somehow pulled a gun on him. He may be immortal, but he could still get injured, and he sure as hell could still feel pain. In a retaliation spurred on by pain and blind rage, he ravaged his target's body beyond recognition. Even in death, with a body like that, his target would now be unable to join Death's ranks. And after his rage had subsided, he lay on the pavement, dizzy and in pain, unable to even summon a portal to return home. The smell of his own blood leaking from the bullet wound on his chest was sickening and overwhelming. But suddenly, a smell other than his blood washed over him. It was the smell of cotton candy.<p>

"Oh my god, are you okay? We need to get you to a doctor!" the voice cried, pulling at him. The voice was calming, so calming that he just wanted to stay there, held tight in the stranger's arms. "Can you hear me? Say something if you can!" The voice was starting to panic a bit.

"Ky-" He whispered.

"What?" The voice asked.

"Ky-Kyuhyun." He repeated.

"What is that?" The voice asked uncertainly.

"My name… is Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun stated, world going fuzzy around him.

"Kyuhyun? Stay with me! We need to get you off the street." the voice cried, pulling Kyuhyun clumsily to his feet. Kyuhyun felt the stranger heave his body onto his back and start walking before the world spun one last time and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Life is death without love, but with love even death is tolerable. But what if someone demanded the death of what you call life? Could you kill love?" Shindong whispered as he felt the last of Death's walkers complete his task. But with the completion of the task came an uncanny meeting. Now the injured Death Walker was being taken back to a human stranger's home. "What we call 'Soul mates' are humans that are unable to become Death Walkers." Shindong continued on. "Chosen by their sweet scent only noticeable by their true mates… In old times, it was forbidden to harm a soul mate once he or she received a Death Walker's mark. But the most recent Death regards this as a pointless law and has nullified it. Hyung, what do you think of all this?"<p>

Heechul scoffed at the question, drinking his soju and keeping a sharp eye on his lover as he did his job.

"I think love is trying to kick Death's ass." He muttered sarcastically, distracted by the sight of Hankyung pouring drinks for another human. "Hannie! Your king demands more booze and snacks!" Heechul cried as Hankyung passed by.

"You're at a bar, and other people work here." Hankyung said calmly, pouring his lover more soju.

"Yes, but I'm not dating the others, am I? Besides, that man over there keeps eyeing you." Heechul growled, getting protective of the human before him.

"Yes love," Hankyung said, flinching suddenly as if in pain, before Heechul softly pressed his lips on his lover's shoulder, resting an arm on the middle of the Chinese man's back. After Hankyung returned to work, Shindong cleared his throat.

"Does _it_ give him problems?" He asked. Heechul growled low before nodding.

"It will always give him problems, and it's all my fault. The devil's burn was meant for me, but he took it instead." Heechul hissed, pained by the memory that forever haunted his waking and nightly dreams. Shindong took one last look at the troubled Death Walker, wondering if the rest of his comrades would begin to face similar problems. He nodded a farewell, and then left the bar.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Lol so I suddenly decided to look up the rule regarding capitalizing the word right after a quotation mark and I've discovered that I've been doing it wrong all this time. So hopefully, I made no mistakes here during the editing. Anyway, this was a fun project to work on. Be sure to check our raelynn gross's stories too! Most of the ideas for this story were hers; I just added a bit here and there and edited in my own stylistic touch to compliment hers.<p> 


	2. Death Calls

Disclaimer: Don't own Super Junior.

Death Walkers, commonly misconceived as Vampires, are the natural keepers of order, but what happens when these guardians fall in love? Can they save their destined others or will death claim them?

* * *

><p>Chocolate eyes disappeared and slowly reappeared from behind single eyelids.<p>

"Are you seriously trying to kill me? Because if so, you suck real bad." Hyukjae whispered, fully aware that he was at his attacker's mercy.

"Actually," Donghae growled as he rested his teeth on Hyukjae's warm skin, "you have no idea how well I can suck." There was a pause, and then both teens chuckled softly upon realizing how immature the statement was. Donghae felt his face flush just a bit. This human had to die; they shouldn't even be having this kind of moment.

"Well…" Hyukjae paused, wondering why he was even going to ask such a question. "If you're not going to kill me anytime soon, can I offer you something to drink?" He moved his hand over the nape of his neck. Slowly, he felt the dark stranger release him and he turned around to face the intruder.

This was the first time Hyukjae had gotten a good look at his mysterious attacker. The blond teen stood frozen, eyes staring awestruck at the figure before him. His attacker was gorgeous. Chocolate brown hair framed his beautifully chiseled face, and calm but playful eyes peeked out from under his windblown bangs.

Hyukjae watched as Donghae's considered the proposition, tongue quickly swishing over his lips as the lust return to his eyes. Only this time, the lustful eyes were mocha-colored, not the blood-red orbs he had seen before.

"I'm fine." Donghae said. Hyukjae's heart dropped a bit. "Tell me something Hyukjae. Why are you not afraid when you think I'm trying to kill you? You seem so willing to fall into my grasp, but are you really _that_ willing to die?" Donghae asked, truly curious about his newest prey. The blond teen went quiet, and Donghae heard his pounding heart slow considerably.

"You should go – I have classes tomorrow." And with that Donghae was outside Lee Hyukjae's apartment.

"Damn, how did he do that?" Donghae questioned to himself before knocking on the door. Why knock? Well he may be a vampire, but he was going to be polite. Besides, it was Hyukjae's last night among the living. The human might as well die without the annoyance of having had to deal with an impolite Death Walker.

"Go away Mr. I-want-to-kill-you." Hyukjae called from the other side. Donghae blinked before smiling.

"Who is that? I'm the repairman. I heard you have a broken heart." There was a brief moment of silence.

"You're not a very smart killer are you?" Hyukjae muttered before opening the door. Donghae smiled in triumph.

"Yeah, well you opened the door." He smiled. "And I never said I was a killer."

"Then what are you?" Hyukjae asked. After seeing the stranger's face once more, he sighed, trying to hide a shy smile.

Donghae noticed traces of the smile his target had been trying so hard to hide. Hyukjae really had no sense of caution. And honestly, the kid was right. He was playing with death, even if he didn't really know it.

* * *

><p>In the end, Hyukjae found himself brewing his unusual guest a cup of coffee, and Donghae lounged in the corner of the room, watching his target go about his business. Hyukjae initially found himself quite self-conscious as the mocha-colored eyes followed his every movement around the room, but he soon realized that he was quickly coming to terms with the beautiful young man's quiet observations. In the end, he fell asleep at the coffee table while studying one of his textbooks, leaving the dark-cloaked stranger alone to his thoughts.<p>

Slowly, Donghae rose from his seat on the floor, leaving the coffee cup in the corner. He cautiously approached the sleeping boy, watching as his body shifted with his slow, rhythmic breathing.

"I really should kill you." Donghae whispered as he tentatively pushed back Hyukjae's bangs, letting the sweet scent wash over him – a scent that would be with him forever.

"You won't." Hyukjae murmured, barely waking from the touch.

"Why do you say that?" Donghae asked, his quiet voice hiding the smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't be alive by now if you really wanted me dead." the boy mused, drowsily taking hold of Donghae's cloth covered arms. Donghae stared at his target's semi-sleeping face.

"Donghae. Lee Donghae." the Death Walker whispered, bringing his face closer to the human's. "You'd better remember it."

"East sea. I like the name. But since you told me, I guess that means I get to live longer than you thought." Hyukjae chuckled quietly before falling back into his deep sleep, just as Donghae's lips touched his forehead.

"You're a strange one, Hyukkie, but if Heechul is right, as I'm starting to think he might be, I plan to let you live for a very long time." Donghae whispered, smiling as the human slept, hugging him like a giant stuffed animal.

* * *

><p>Yesung watched, confused by his feelings, as Ryeowook fidgeted in one of the Death Walker's oversized shirts before him. For once the Death Walker was glad he had his own flat in the human world.<p>

"I feel even smaller." Ryeowook whined, blushing, as he sat on the chair across from the mysterious man.

"You're such a cute little turtle." Yesung laughed.

This man, thought Ryeowook, has a seriously strange obsession with the reptile. Or were they amphibians? No, they were definitely reptiles. Lost in his thoughts, Ryeowook's eyes slowly wandered around the flat.

"I'm sorry I don't have much, but you seemed too distraught to be left alone." Yesung said breaking the silence that had sneakily blanketed them.

"Um, no problem. I should be the one apologizing since _I'm_ imposing on _you_." Ryeowook said as he got up and bowed. Yesung laughed as he rose from his seat and glided over to the shorter male.

"Like a turtle, you hide in your shell when you're scared, a common safety the both of us share with the reptile." Yesung explained before guiding the red haired man to his room. When they entered, Ryeowook saw a large glass tank and quickly ran up to it. Yesung followed him silently, watching as the petite boy stared at the serene creature with wide eyes.

"It's so calming…" Ryeowook murmured, suddenly amazed at how he had never noticed such a quality before. Perhaps it was because he had never seen a real turtle until he had met Yesung. As the little critter moved, unperturbed, around the tank, Ryeowook started to understand the stranger's obsession.

"You can sleep here tonight." Yesung said as he walked towards the door, smiling at how relaxed the young man now seemed.

"Huh, no! Where will you sleep?" Ryeowook asked, suddenly red faced and scared to both be alone and yet together with this new stranger who made his heart flutter. Yesung heard the student's heart pounding away and smiled at the reluctance his new turtle, his new obsession, had at letting him leave.

"Shall I sing you a lullaby then?" Yesung asked, earning him a new blush from Ryeowook.

* * *

><p>Kibum sighed again as he looked over the case files. The two girls he had sent to the morgue arrived, as they should have, only to disappear hours later.<p>

"Think those strange E.M.S guys did it?" Leeteuk asked as he popped part of a donut into his mouth.

"How could they? The morgue was locked after the coroner finished his job and left for the night, and there was no sign of a struggle or break in." Kibum replied pinching the bridge of his nose. "Those two E.M.S. guys should not have had the keys to the building; they're basically like hired hands."

"Still, we should bring them in for interrogation. Apart from the coroner, they _did_ see the girls last." Leeteuk smirked before finishing off his donut and leaning to place the empty box in the trash.

"Careful Teukie-" Kibum started to say, but before he could finish, the brown-haired cop had fallen off his rolling chair.

"Do we need to invest in a seat belt, hyung?" he asked as Leeteuk climbed back into his chair acting as if nothing had happened.

"I'm cool." Leeteuk replied.

"Cool to who?" Kibum laughed before returning to his work.

"I'm calling them in," Leeteuk said after a few minutes.

"Fine, just don't fall over them, Mr. Clumsy." Kibum stated.

* * *

><p>It was like watching a black and white film with no sound.<p>

_Death leant over the two of them. He could feel his lover shaking, and in his tight embrace, his human lover looked up in panic, fear invading and capturing his eyes. He could feel two of the other Death Walkers lifting up his robe, as his lover's grip tightened around his arms. Death held out his bony hand, and a white-hot iron rod was placed in his grasp. Suddenly, he was shoved to the side, and all sounds returned as his lover's screams filled the air, ripping through his body and tearing him apart._

The devil's mark. It was a sign of exile, given to those as a punishment for breaking Death's set laws. It meant a long life full of pain suffering and then an even longer, painful death. Heechul glanced beside him at his lover who was lying on his stomach, noting the expressions of suffering that crossed the man's face from time to time. Carefully he pulled back the covers and lifted the Chinese man's shirt to reveal the horrible red brand on his lower back. It portrayed the clock of death, with two scythes crisscrossing over it.

"Stop staring. That won't make it go away." Hankyung said quietly, looking over at the pained look on his lover's face.

"It's my fault." Heechul whimpered, running his cold fingers over the scar, causing a small moan of both pain and pleasure to escape Hankyung's lips. Hankyung lightly grasped Heechul's arms, twisting around to lie on his back, hiding the scar from view.

"I wanted to take the pain from you, and I did, or at least tried to. Kim Heechul, I love you. I mean it." Hankyung raised himself off the bed slightly and gave Heechul a small kiss. "Now go to sleep." The human smiled, pulling the Death Walker back down beside him. Heechul nodded before wrapping his arms around the tall but thin human and closing his eyes. The anger of having let his soul mate go through all the pain still coursed through his body.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you plan to do?" Shindong asked, eyeing his leader with cautious interest. A moment of silence covered them before Death hissed his reply.<p>

"You're telling me that my oldest children, the oldest generation of Death Walkers, has gone astray? These children, the ones who ought to know the law best, have gone and coupled with _humans_?"

Shindong shrugged, earning him a glare from the being before him.

"And what about you, Shindong?" Death asked suspiciously.

"Sir, you ought to know best. I am your messenger, your right hand man."

"Well," growled Death, "I hope it stays that way. Call back the guardians. I want this matter settled now."

* * *

><p>The world was black around him, and his body felt heavy and immobile. The faint sounds of dishes being moved around tinkered in his ears. Desperate to see what was going on, he cranked open one eye. He could see, through that blurry eye, the silhouette of an averaged sized person walking around in an apron.<p>

Then suddenly, it all came rushing back. The target, the gun, the wound. The interference of a human he did not recognize. And the smell of cotton candy. Kyuhyun groaned as he sat up, snatching the attention of the man at the stove, who grabbed a wet towel and hurriedly came rushing to his side.

"Are you okay?" the man asked, putting his hand on Kyuhyun's shoulder. "I was going to call for an ambulance, but then the bullet hole on your chest started pulsing, and then I noticed thread-like tendons stitching themselves together…"

It took a while for him to process what the human was telling him, but when he finally understood, he immediately clasped his hands over the wound that had previously wracked his body with pain. The hole, as he should have expected, was gone. Hesitantly, he looked up at the human, aware that his cover had been blown. Humans were frail, and he was not.

"You're awfully calm about it." Kyuhyun remarked.

"Well… there's so much going on right now that you could probably call it shock. Are you hungry Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun felt the smell of a multitude of aromatic foods wash over him, along with a hint of wine. Although his physical wound was healed, he was still exhausted, and honestly did not feel much like eating. The wine, however, did smell appealing.

"Maybe just a little wine… uh…"

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. And I'm surprised you knew there was wine."

Kyuhyun eyed the human closely, figuring that there was really no point in hiding any of his special abilities either.

"I have a very good sense of smell."

"You're not human, are you?"

"No." Kyuhyun smiled, baring his fangs. In a swoop, he was behind Sungmin, who froze in place, dropping the towel he was holding.

"Wh… what are you do-" Sungmin asked, but was cut off as Kyuhyun hugged him around his midriff, fangs resting lightly on the side of the human's neck. The sweet scent was intoxicating, and Kyuhyun started feeling his head spin. The blood would definitely help him heal, but could he bite this human and still restrain himself?

Sighing, the Death Walker lessened his grip on the human, and rested his head in the crook of the shorter man's neck.

"Sorry. I'm still a little off from getting shot."

"I-it's okay." Sungmin replied shakily, feeling his heartbeat race. His legs were starting to feel like gelatin – a feeling he had only experienced once in his life: when asking out his high school sweetheart. But ever since she had dumped him for the son of the CEO of a company that competed with his family's company, Sungmin had not once even once come close to that feeling.

The two of them stood there, unmoving, until slowly, Kyuhyun dropped his arms and collapsed backwards onto one of Sungmin's many couches. Sungmin paused for a moment, then cautiously sat besides the stranger. At that moment, Kyuhyun's body started fading in and out.

"Ahh…" He muttered. "Death must have found out."

"What's going on?" Sungmin asked in panic.

"I'm being called back."

"You're leaving?"

"It seems that I am in trouble."

"Will you be okay?"

Kyuhyun smiled at the human before him, suddenly recalling the tales he had heard of a Death Walker named Heechul. He looked up at the ceiling of the room, wondering if he would meet the same fate as the other.

"I'll be back."

The words echoed around the empty room as Sungmin stared at the imprint in the couch where a being in human form had been just moments before.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I contributed a bit more to the story plot this time! Raelynn gave me some leeway and let me play around with the plot in the later sections of the chapter! We only passed this chapter back and forth once, but I hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	3. Death's Anarchy

Disclaimer: We don't own Super Junior

Death Walkers, commonly misconceived as Vampires, are the natural keepers of order, but what happens when these guardians fall in love? Can they save their destined others or will death claim them?

* * *

><p>As much as Donghae knew deep down that he was going to get in trouble, he found himself unable to leave the sleeping human's side. He waited there, pondering on his fate and future, both as a Death Walker and with this human. When dawn threw her pastel colored beams across the sky, Hyukjae stirred and Donghae froze.<p>

"Uh…" the human teen mumbled into his arms. "I fell asleep?"

"Yes, you did." Donghae muttered back from across the table. Hyukjae started up, almost upending the table.

"I…" He brushed a hand distractedly through his hair. "I forgot you where here. Did you stay there the whole night?" Hyukjae asked, cautiously looking around for anything out of place. He still knew next to nothing about the stranger, except that perhaps he was _not_ a killer. In fact, for all he knew, the man might as well have been a burglar in disguise.

"Yes. As strange as this might sound, watching humans sleep is extremely interesting. You in particular." Donghae said with a smirk.

"I… I see." Hyukjae muttered, now looking at the stranger, bewildered.

"Surely you caught my hint."

"What?"

"Or you must be half-asleep."

"What are you talking about?"

Donghae looked at his target with a raised brow. Then he bared his teeth, catching Hyukjae by surprise.

"Why are your canines so long?"

"Look," Donghae muttered sarcastically, "I can shrink them too."

Hyukjae watched with fascination as the teeth resumed their normal size.

"You're not human?"

"Finally. He get's it."

"Vampire?"

"Not quite."

Hyukjae shook his head, unable to comprehend the fact that he was having a conversation of this topic with a stranger he had just met and who happened to stay the night, almost without his knowledge.

"Stay there. I need to shower. We'll continue this after I clear my head a little."

Donghae watched as the human pulled off his shirt, revealing a thin, lithe body, with skin as smooth as silk. The Death Walker repressed his urge to reach out and stroke the human's back. But it was so tempting.

Hyukjae took no notice of Donghae's internal battle and headed into the shower. From outside the bathroom, Donghae could hear the human's heart rate settle as the steam filled the room. He chuckled as the water turned off the moment Hyukjae's heart rate returned to normal, to the rate it had been the night before, before Donghae had first jumped him.

There was a pause, and then the bathroom door opened. Donghae sat, transfixed by the sight before him. The human was wearing simply a towel, his blond hair plastered messily to his face. There were still water droplets from the shower on his bare skin, which slid down his body as he reached up to dry his hair with another towel.

And while Donghae was in his little reverie, Hyukjae was thinking carefully about all the questions he was going to drill into this stranger in the two hours he had before classes started.

"You said," he started, breaking the silence, "that you heard I had a broken heart. Yesterday. What did you mean by that?"

"What do you think?"

"That's why I'm asking. Since you don't seem to be human, I want to know if it's just a ploy you set up to get back into the apartment, or if you seriously think there's something wrong with me."

Donghae pulled his eyes away from Hyukjae, who had sat down across the coffee table from him. He looked down at the floor as he tried to figure a way to explain his ability.

"I can hear blood, pulses, heartbeats… As clearly as you can hear me talking right now. Based on what I hear, I gather a profile about the mental state of the person in question. It's really just based on instinct, but what I gather is usually correct."

"So you're saying I'm heartbroken."

"Surely you can't tell me I'm wrong." Donghae looked Hyukjae straight in the eye. The latter broke eye contact.

"I can't believe this. I don't understand how this works…"

"You don't really need to. And as odd as this may sound, I'm here. You can tell me about anything."

Hyukjae paused at the sweet words coming out of Donghae's mouth. He was perplexed, but only slightly so.

"And you know, as odd as _this_ may sound, I completely believe you."

Donghae smiled happily, scooting over to the human's side. But just as he reached up to put an arm around the now shaking boy, his body started fading in and out. He paused and withdrew his arm.

"Ah… it seems this will have to wait."

Hyukjae looked up to see the stranger who had promised him comfort disappearing before his eyes.

"Wha… What's going on? I thought you said I could tell you about anything…?"

"And you still can. But it will have to wait. I'm being called back, you see, and probably not for something good."

"What do you mean?"

"We're usually not forced to return against our will. Ah, he must be angry."

"About what?" Hyukjae asked, starting to panic. He really had no idea what Donghae was talking about.

"Probably about you. I was supposed to kill you, but now…" Donghae smiled. "Well don't worry about it. I will definitely be back, as soon as I can. Sit tight and go about your day as you normally would. I _promise_," Donghae put heavy emphasis on the word, "I will be back."

And as was the case with Kyuhyun, Donghae's last words echoed around the now otherwise empty apartment, as Eunhyuk stared blankly at the spot in which the Death Walker had last been.

* * *

><p>"Siwon, Kangin. You two can leave. Resume your duties at once."<p>

The two Death Walkers bowed deeply and then exited the hall.

"The rest of you," Death growled, "explain yourselves. You were given targets, and instead of killing them, as you were supposed to, you have been hanging around in their presences, slowly falling for their wile, seductive ways."

Kyuhyun, Yesung, and Donghae all looked at Shindong, and then at each other.

"Well…" Donghae began.

* * *

><p>"I guess we were lucky that our objects of interest did not end up being our assigned targets." Siwon mused quietly as he and Kangin glided down the hall, their black cloaks billowing behind them. The hall was like a wind tunnel, and a constant rush of air pushed it's way through the passageway.<p>

"Yeah, but now those objects of interest want us in interrogation today at three." Kangin announced, chuckling, before both disappeared abruptly from the netherworld-like coven and headed back down to the Korean city.

Ryeowook silently begged the clock that hung above the classroom door to go faster. He needed to see Yesung again. The mysterious man had dropped him off, alone, outside his school, and now he felt scared and small yet again. Did he dare call Yesung his shell? The man did call him his turtle and made him feel safe and comfortable, which is exactly what the shell does when a turtle when is threatened.

"Hey Shorty." The usual whispers from _that_ group of students drifted into his ears from the back of the classroom. Ryeowook took a deep breath, silently calling for Yesung just as the bell rang, which allowed him to sprint from the room. He knew, even without looking, that the small gang was following him, and he felt that all he could do was scream for his silent protector to come rescue him.

"Hey we just want to talk!" the frightening group of students called again. The smaller boy knew that "want to talk," meant, "beat you up" in bully talk. He had learned that one the very first time they said it to him and he ended up in a trashcan with a broken arm. Suddenly his face met pavement and the sound of laughter surrounded him.

"Oops," laughed a girl with long brown hair as the rest of the students who had been chasing him surrounded him.

"I really hate my life right now," he whispered preparing for the inevitable attack.

* * *

><p>Hyukjae stared blankly out the window of the school library. Donghae had left so suddenly, and to the blond's surprise, his heart hurt more in his absence. Another oddity had been the accurate pinpointing of his broken heart.<p>

"Lee Hyukjae. Are you still moping around?" asked the shrilly voice of his old girlfriend as she sauntered up to his table, attracting stares from all directions.

"Soo Lee." Hyukjae replied calmly never taking his eyes from the window, where a short boy he recognized from his English class ran past only to be tripped by some girl.

"Looks like the class bullies have found their favorite target." Soo Lee laughed. Hyukjae had to pause to think of why he even dated the model-like girl. Oh right, she was a model. Just thinking back to those times made him start feeling queasy, so he told himself he was leaving just to be helpful, but in the back of his mind, he also knew that he was running away, trying to get as far away from his ex as he could. Repeatedly telling himself that it _was_ to be helpful, Hyukjae excused himself quietly before dashing off to help the boy he suddenly remembered as Kim Ryeowook.

* * *

><p>Leeteuk smiled as he and Kibum watched the two E.M.S men sit in interrogation through the one-way window.<p>

"They look cute." Leeteuk smiled, eyes feasting only on the strongest man in the room, making his affections way too obvious.

"I guess I'll take the model then." Kibum said with a coy smile, knowing his hyung had stopped listening to him long ago. In truth, he had been wondering why the tall man known as Choi Siwon had so little in his background files. In fact, both files had been nearly devoid of any information.

"Are you ready to interrogate our little victims?" Leeteuk asked as he made his way to the door of the room holding the two men.

* * *

><p>Sungmin cursed as he combed his fingers through his hair. His father was forcing him to interact with his old girlfriend. As if he didn't have enough problems with Kyuhyun lurking around injured. Of course, his father was unaware of his current preoccupations. He cursed again at allowing the mysterious stranger leave his home so hurt.<p>

"Sungmin." called a voice from the door. He looked up to see his father standing in the doorway of the office.

"Yes, father?" Sungmin asked, hiding his distaste at the look in his father's eyes.

"I have arranged a date this weekend with Miss Sue Lynn. If you two hit it off again then our company will once again be on top." his father said. Sungmin nodded, hiding the deep hatred that was starting to boil up. Satisfied with his son's obedience, the man left. Sungmin gave it a moment, and then he too stood up and made his way to the nearest exit. He had to go home or do something. The image of Kyuhyun was floating dangerously in his mind.

"So, you miss me?" asked a coy voice beside him as he walked out the doors of his father's company. Sungmin, pleasantly surprised, smiled as he turned to face the object of his thoughts.

"Kyuhyun! You're alright?" he asked searching for any signs of discomfort.

"I'm not human, remember." Kyuhyun said cheekily, earning him a blush from the older male.

"So why did you have to leave this morning?" Sungmin asked as they began to walk towards his home. Kyuhyun went silent before smiling and placing his arm around Sungmin's shoulder. "You won't tell me?" Sungmin asked as the evening rush of people flooded the streets.

"Maybe later. Until then, think I can stay at your place?" Kyuhyun asked, earning him another blush, a deeper blush, before a peaceful silence fell over them.

"Sure." Sungmin muttered quietly, and with that the two continued forward.

* * *

><p>Donghae and Yesung slammed down their drinks in anger as Hankyung quickly ran to refill their glasses.<p>

"Calm down, I'm sure they're fine," Heechul said, watching the clubbers dance about.

"Not the point. If Death decides to go out of his way to find them…" Yesung couldn't continue as his head thudded onto his folded arms. Donghae growled before taking the glass Hankyung handed him and downing the shot.

"I will not lose Hyukjae to him." the man threatened as he stood up. "Yesung lets go find them." Yesung nodded quickly as they abruptly rose from their seats and rushed out the door.

"I wonder what threat Death used this time?" Hankyung mused worriedly as he prepared the now vacant seats for the next customers.

"I think I have an idea." Heechul whispered before signaling for another round of soju.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Sorry I've been outta whack. School's taking a toll on my free time, so I might be taking indefinitely long breaks between writing... Also if my account shuts down, it's because someone called me out on posting stories about Super Junior. But I don't feel like deleting everything so if they ban me, they ban me.<p> 


End file.
